1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel [4S-(4,12aα)]-4-(dimethylamino)-7-(substituted)-9-(substituted amino)- 1,4,4a,5,5a,6,11,12a-octahydro-3,10,12,12 a-tetrahydroxy-1,11-dioxo-2-naphthacenecarboxamides hereinafter called 7-(substituted)-9-(substituted amino)-6-dimethyl-6-deoxytetracyclines, which exhibit antibiotic activity against a wide spectrum of organisms including organisms which are resistant to tetracyclines and are useful as antibiotic agents. The invention also relates to novel 7-(substituted)-9-(substituted amino)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline intermediates useful for making the novel compounds of the present invention and to novel methods for producing the novel compounds and intermediate compounds.